galaxylifefandomcom-20200223-history
Doomsday Event
__TOC__ Description The Doomsday Event is an special Galaxy Life Facebook event that started on Wednesday December 12th of 2012, and will last for ¿? days until ¿?. It consists of a determined number of attack waves, that you must repel to obtain "The Magic Doll" from the evil Mayan Golems, after a certain number of units are fought, or after a certain amount of time. When entering the game, a popup suddenly appears saying: "Worky went over the seasonal shop to find the most astonishing Christmas tree of the Galaxy. However, this time he bumped into an enigmatic hieroglyph written on stone, what secrets will this prophecy hold?" Story / Unlock Mission Facts & Tips Facts: *Ancient creatures will awake and attack us in waves bringing chaos and destruction across the Galaxy from the 12/12/12! (official announcement) *The countdown started on November 21, 2012. *The Doomsday Event starts on December 12/12/2012 (Wednesday) *The "round symbol" resembles a Mayan calendar tablet. *The Doomsday Event is like the "Christmas Event", though it is not on Christmas. *The Doomsday Event would be more sensable if it was on December 21, 2012 as supposedly that was the date the Mayans said it was the end of the world or Doomsday. *In the real life, it says it will be the end of the world, and in-game, it might me it will most likely the end of the starlings. *MASA predicted that there will be a blackout on Dec 23-26,2012 (needs confirmation). *When you look closely at the circle at the top, you can see a lot of faces, like: Firebit, Angry starling, Crazy starling, Shark, Pacman, 12-12-12, Ghosts (Pacman), Temple of Mayans, the Tree of Life, Wolf face, Nuke, Space Invader, and more. *This event is also Available on the AGAME version of Galaxy Life. *The team will publish new weapons to fight the golems if the topic recieves 15000 or more shares and (or) likes on Facebook. *You will be rewarded if you repelled a number of Golems depending on the level a voodoo doll, that controls the golems. *Thunder golem shoots beam like Wasps and Laser towers, and Wind golems fire a wind projectile. Earth golem shoots a giant rock and throw them one by one, While Fire golem acts like a flamethrower. *This is the 2nd time the Backround of your main planet changes, the first one was when the evil spirit crushed on the mountain and stay there until the event. *Thunder and Wind's back is feathers, Earth is large sticks, and Fire is fire. *Water golem is the only element that does not appear nor attack you in the event and does not exist. *The potion looks like a cigarette. *Like the previous event, the golems and the undead was controlled,The golems were controlled by a voodoo doll while the undead units was controlled by the relic. Tips: *Make sure you're prepared for the golems, each of them has a powerful, unique abillity that could easily destroy your whole base *Falcons as well as Wasps inside the Bunker is effective 60% of winning, but as you go to other waves, it will get harder, it may be destroyed. Also try various other Combo's,Zeppelins are not allowed or not good to use as they do large damage, they're slow and not to effective. *Halloween units are also here! *The halloween traps seem to also effect the golems big time. *The golems have weakness, Thunder have low health, Wind's damage is lowered, Earth's is slower than thunder, Fire has no weakness. *The golems have Strengths too, Thunder have moderate damage, Wind is very fast, Earth's Damage is powerful, Fire does have High damage, Moderate Speed, and High Health. Golems & Special Items These are all the different types of golems that will attack you. *? *? *? There are items that can help you defeat the waves of Doomsday Golems, which are obtainable by successfully repelling waves, or purchasing them with galaxy chips. *The extensive items are the "Mighty mine", "Attractor", and "Potion". *? *? 'Gallery' Captureyyt.png|Second Wallpaper. Wind Golem attacking the starlings while Hoover U.F.Os, Wasps & Falcons attack it. Domsday.png|Pop up when you logged on to the game. Domsday pop up.png|Doomsday second pop up Doomsday GL.jpg|A real Mayan calendar tablet. Earth Golem.png|the earth golem Fire Golem Ad.png|the fire golem Thunder Golem.png|the thunder golem Wind Golem.png|the wind golem Doomsday Eyes.png|Doomsday Ad. Doomsday picture.png|Ancient Warp Gate Ad. New Doomsday Items Ad.png|Doomsday Items Ad. Doomsday new backgrond load game.png|New Doomsday loading Screen Tuyu.png|A view of the ancient warp gate opening. Doomsday Background.PNG|Doomsday New Main Planet Background. See Also *Clash of the Star Bases Event *Halloween Event *Army Points Event *GL "Doomsday update" version 0.70.9 Category:Events Category:Facebook Events Category:Agame Events